Forget the World
by Seshat3
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning and a song he's never heard before brings Nick to contemplate his relationship with Greg. Romantic Slash/Fluff.


_A/N: __I don't own the CSI characters, I just write about them! This story takes place towards the end of Season 6 and fits into the universe I'm building in Follow the Evidence. I'm not normally a fan of songfics, but this one begged to be written._

_Dedicated to Stokes4Me. This is for your friendship, and for sharing with me the song that inspired this glimpse into the life of Nick and Greg. I can't believe I never heard 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol before now. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. _

**Forget the World**

Nick Stokes woke slowly, lazily holding on to the drowsiness of a deep sleep. Was it the lawn mower droning in the distance that woke him or the music softly playing on the mp3 player beside the bed? He realised he had forgotten to turn the alarm off the night before, but on a Sunday morning he was in no hurry to go anywhere so he ignored it, letting it play while he stretched luxuriously. He didn't mind the music as he drifted in and out of sleep; the playlist was a random mix of mellow tunes. Mellow because Nick didn't like to be blasted awake in the morning by anything rambunctious or loud.

With his eyes closed he rolled onto his back, lacing his fingers so his hands rested on his stomach, settling his head further into his pillow. He drifted on in lazy bliss, listening to the music accompanied by the low hum of the distant lawn mower. The playlist shuffled and began a song that Nick was sure he'd never heard before. It started slowly and gently with a single alternating note. As the vocalist began to sing, Nick listened carefully to the words.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

Nick sighed. He couldn't think of a more perfect way to describe his life as it was. Turning his head, he gazed at the man lying next to him, and was filled with a sense of awe. Awe that Greg would choose to share a life with him and that together they really did 'do it all'. Their relationship may still be fairly new, but it was based on a friendship that was so strong Nick believed they really could do everything and anything.

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

Still staring at a sleeping Greg, Nick couldn't get over how true the words were. With Greg in his life, he didn't need anyone or anything else. The younger man completed his world, end of story. Everything else he could do without, so long as Greg was beside him.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me_  
_And just forget the world?_

In the stillness of the bedroom, Nick turned onto his side, focusing his attention entirely on Greg, watching him sleep and smiling at the way his mouth fell open slightly, the way the sun glinted on the highlights in his hair, the way his freckles dotted his face. Nick's grin widened as decided that Greg even managed to look good in the sleep rumpled t-shirt he'd borrowed from Nick's closet as his overnight stay had been unplanned.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Nick's heart skipped a beat. He was certain he did know how he felt about his lover, his friend. But how could he put such a feeling into words? Nick was a scientist first and foremost. He could describe the cardiovascular system in detail, had even held a heart in his hand during an autopsy, and although he would be the first to tell anyone he was in touch with his emotions, describing what his own heart, his soul was feeling about Greg, seemed like an impossible task.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Greg stirred, shifting over onto his side, closing his mouth and smiling to himself as if he was dreaming a sweet dream. Nick propped himself up on his elbow, the better to stare into Greg's face. Those three words. Three words neither of them had dared to say. Three words that were so overused they seemed cliché, and yet. And yet they still weren't enough to describe how Nick felt about the man who had become so central to his life.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Forgetting a world full of crime, of death, of people hurting each other, lying, abusing, killing, to Nick, it sounded like pure bliss. His mind drifted, and he imaged himself lying on a tropical island with Greg beside him, asleep in the sun. The sand was as soft as clouds, impossibly white and pristine with the sea an unearthly shade of blue. He imagined the two of them utterly secluded from the world where their biggest concern wasn't finding evidence or catching criminals, it was finding the ripest coconuts and catching the most succulent fish. Curling his arm under his pillow Nick lay his head down and continued his contemplation.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old_

Nick smiled. Life was short. It was a motto of sorts between them, and Nick was glad they had decided to explore this relationship, however slowly, instead of denying the powerful bonds between them. They really had forgotten what they were told, the constraints society tried to throw on them. And the rewarding relationship had been more than worth the risk.

_Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

Nick could never forget what Greg had done for him, how his friendship had saved him. Before their relationship had blossomed Nick had been walking in desolation, depressed and suffering from the aftermath of 24 hours buried underground in a plexiglass coffin. Nick shuddered, closing his eyes then opening them again. Greg had saved him, had brought him from a place of bleakness into a place of life.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

Nick had to chuckle to himself. It seemed they were at the stage where they should be leaving belongings in each others houses. These impromptu sleepovers were happening more and more often. The two men spent so much time talking that hours could fly by without either of them realizing it. They were chasing cars, chasing dreams, chasing ideas and promises. But Nick couldn't say it was wasting time, for him it was the opposite. It was treasuring time, the time he spent with Greg talking about any subject that came to mind.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Nick felt himself blush, being emotional was one thing but suddenly he felt sappy, laying in bed watching his lover sleep and comparing him to a song. But the words were true, he knew that Greg balanced him out, and taught him things he never would have thought to learn on his own. Through Greg he was always discovering new things about himself, about life, and about love. Greg taught him to laugh, to get a little crazy sometimes, that it was ok to let go of being serious. Nick only hoped Greg was as rewarded by their relationship.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world? _

Lying here, simply looking at Greg, the world didn't exist for Nick. Greg was his world. Greg, with his crazy hair mussed from sleep, his features peaceful but somehow still animated and full of life. Greg, with his strong hands and long fingers curled up under his cheek, long lanky body complete relaxed. Nick felt he could lay forever staring in awe at the younger man's beauty.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

Nick had never felt so alive, so breathless with happiness. He wanted to grow old with Greg, face the world together until they were wrinkled and spotty and stooped with age. It would be the ultimate prize, to say they had beaten all the odds, had shared a long and bountiful life that they could look back on without regret.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was_

Nick's breath caught in his throat as Greg's eyes opened, meeting his own._  
_

_Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

He could drown in the depths of those deep brown eyes, though he knew he would never lose his way.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
_

The song seemed to have played for a lifetime as they stared at each other, but neither one could say who made the first move. Suddenly their lips were pressed together, softly at first, then gaining in urgency as their tongues met, tasting and exploring. Nick trailed his fingers down Greg's arm before settling on his waist, his fingertips slipping under the rumpled t-shirt to brush against his soft skin.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

The younger man arched his back as Nick continued to stroke his fingers along his side; he brought his own hand up to cup Nick's face as they continued their kiss. Their skin seemed to melt, and suddenly the t-shirts and boxers they wore were too much to bear on sensitized flesh. Breaking their kiss for as long as it took to pull off their clothes, they were back in each others arms, kissing as though their lives depended on it.

Nick was barely aware of the song ending and the music changing as his attention shifted to focus entirely on Greg whose tongue was exploring his mouth, running along his teeth and sweeping across his lips. Tasting his lover always drove Nick wild, a fact the younger man used to his advantage. Slowly, he found himself on his back, looking up at Greg as he swooped in to kiss, lick then swoop away before Nick could deepen the contact.

Nick could only take so much teasing, and soon he had his hand held tight to the back of Greg's head, the better to hold him still so he could plunder the younger man's mouth with his eager tongue. Greg moaned, his eyes closed and hands roaming, skimming over Nick's taut, toned body. The two lovers shifted, so they were laying on their sides, still locked in their deep exploring kiss. Greg rested his free hand on Nick's waist, then drifted lower, slowly until his hand brushed the hard steel of Nick's erection.

Nick shuddered as Greg's long fingers wrapped around his cock, gripping him tightly before tugging gently. He moaned into Greg's mouth, spurring the younger man into stroking and squeezing, gathering momentum and increasing the pressure until Nick could barely breathe with the sensations coursing through him.

Swamped in a haze of sheer bliss Nick was unable to do anything but enjoy the pleasure his lover was giving him. He was riding high on the heady feeling of his tongue in Greg's mouth, cock in Greg's hand. He wanted to reciprocate, but his hands were gently pushed away when he attempted to return the pleasure. He moaned again, as much with desire as with sheer joy for the generosity of his lover.

He couldn't say how long Greg's expert hands worked his cock, but he knew he wanted more, wanted to bury his cock in Greg's body. Hands on the young man's shoulders he pushed him back, rolling them over until he was kneeling between Greg's legs, hovering over the lithe body beneath him. Greg simply smiled up at him, reaching with one hand to grab the ever present box of condoms on the nightstand. Nick was breathless with anticipation as Greg's sure hands sheathed him in a condom, adding lubricant until the moisture was dripping between them. Looking deep into his eyes Nick waited until Greg nodded.

Resting on his elbows, one hand splayed against Greg's forehead, the other clutching a fistful of sheets, Nick drove his cock into his lovers waiting body. The friction was electric and he couldn't keep the groan from rising in his throat. Greg was writhing beneath him, his own breath coming in short gasps, lips moving as if he were speaking. His legs were spread, feet planted on either side of Nick's hips as the older man began to thrust. Neither of them could imagine anything more exquisite than the perfect joining of their bodies and their lives. Neither of them had experienced anything as hot as kissing, touching, tasting each other while riding the wave of lust and desire that rose between them.

It was inevitable that they give into the rising tide. Greg came first, hands clutching Nick's arms as he spasmed around him, his cock jumping as milky white cum jetted out to land on his stomach. The sight was enough to spur Nick on and his climax came with one long, hard thrust so he was buried as deep as he'd ever been while his cock twitched and released his seed.

Nick held on to his lover as he rode out his orgasm, fingers tightening and tugging on the long blond hair he hadn't realized he was gripping. For long moments he shuddered, barely aware of soft words murmured in his ear, strong hands caressing his back. As the tremors subsided Nick slowly released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. For the first time in his life he wanted to cry from the pleasure, he wanted to die of it, he wanted to crawl inside Greg so far that it would be impossible to tell where Nick ended and Greg began. As he buried his head in Greg's shoulder a single tear fell from his eye as though he couldn't contain all the beauty of the moment within himself. When he finally stirred he lifted his head, staring deep into Greg's eyes he smiled, and softly whispered those three words he had never said before.


End file.
